


U R Beautiful

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Branding, Knifeplay, M/M, Turtlecest, dom!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: My first entry for Leo's Challenge. Art by @Sherenelle!!~~Winner in the TMNTAdult Fanfiction Competition 2019: Sexiest Leonardo 1st Place; ~~!!
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 55
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	U R Beautiful

__

_Bay verse. Prompts used: **Raph, Dom Leo**_

* * *

  
“You did it on purpose, didn’t you?”Leo growled, his pupils dilated by the anger. “You could have dodged it!”

Raphael could feel the fury pouring from Leo in hot waves. He would never tell it out loud but a mad Leo was intimidating. 

And sexy as fuck.

“I dunno what bullshit you are spouting,” Raph snapped back. “The blade just brushed me!” Raphael waved his hand dismissively. “Sorry to not be as great as the Great Leonardo, the Bronx mighty Imperator!”

They had a fight with some Foot soldiers at the dock. The mission had been a success. The Foot didn’t get their cargo and no other witness had spotted them. Leo was about to call it a day. He had this gleam in his eye and the stance he had when he got an adrenaline rush after a victory. But just at the last minute, a shuriken had brushed Raph. He had stepped back not quick enough and got hit on his upper lip. To say Leo had been pissed was an understatement. He had jumped down from the container he was standing on and threw the guy’s sorry ass into the river. Then, he had dragged Raph’s home. Don and Mikey caught the drift. They made a beeline to the genius’s lab and locked up in there, leaving the alphas alone. Raph couldn’t blame them; they knew Leo enough to see what was coming and what would happen.

Raph’s sarcasm didn’t make the leader flinch as he hadn’t spoken at all. Leo took a step closer, bumping into the larger turtle’s chest. He narrowed his eyes, his focus zeroing in on Raph’s lip.

“It will leave a scar,” he commented, his expression turning dark. He snapped his eyes up. “You know I can’t stand that! Someone else marked you! Even more a random, low-ranked enemy,” the leader fumed.

Here we are, Raphael thought and he felt a pitch in his stomach. Leo always has the same pattern. Leading his team to victory after a bloody battle was making the oldest’s blood run faster, high on adrenaline and pumped on testosterone for a moment. Usually, when they were back home, it had faded away and he was his usual composed self. But once, after a violent fight, on their way home, they had realized Don was limping. The genius had gotten hurt and despite Donatello claiming it was no biggy, Leo had lost it at the sight of the wound on his calf. 

They had touched each other before; cuddles had turned to kisses and caresses and they had ended by jerking off each other. It was more for comfort than anything when the loneliness of being a freak hit them too hard. But nothing could have prepared Donatello for the possessive sex he got. Well, Mikey and Raph didn’t see anything, but they had heard Don’s loud moans and the delirious claims Leo was groaning from the other side of the door. The fact Don stayed in bed until noon the next day and that when he did awake, he was covered in bite marks was another give away he got his ass fucked hard. The resident genius had tried his best to hide it but when they live so close together and practice every day, it was impossible. The scar was doing an ‘L’. Raph had seen Don’s wound and it wasn’t looking like that at first. The only possible explanation was that Leo had used a knife to change the scars form. His first thought was that Leo was going bananas, full rampage on an ego trip.

But, since then, it had happened a few times. Either Mikey or Don got hurt and each time, after some angry sex, they came up with what couldn't be seen as much different than a brand. A brand that even if they weren’t boasting about, they were not ashamed of it all., not even trying to hide it, when their father wasn’t around. They had been claimed, they were valuable in Leo’s eyes, the brand showed it. It was a seal of quality.

Only Raph had none and after having told himself he wasn’t a dumbass for being jealous for not getting ployed and branded by Leonardo, a guy he already had a hard time with, he had yielded. He was jealous. Hence the fact he hadn’t dodge the hit. He needed to know if Leo would be as possessive with him as with their brothers. Maybe Leo didn’t like him as much as the others because of his temper and all the fights they had in the past? Or maybe it was because Leo preferred a delicate turtle as Donnie or a cheerful playmate like Mikey. Maybe a beefcake like him wasn’t appealing to the leader? If even his own brother didn’t want him, Raph was doomed to be alone all his life and jerk off. Lately, he got intimate with none of his brothers; not kisses, no touches. Raphael had felt in his guts: Donnie and Mikey felt committed too much with the leader to share caresses with him without Leonardo’s permission. A permission Leo wouldn’t give to break his balls, as retaliation maybe for some past argument. But anyway, Mikey and Don weren’t the issues here; Leo was the heart of the matter. Was he disgusted about him that much? Raph couldn’t stand the uncertainty. He needed to know what Leo really thought of him. But of course, he would not ask that directly to this prick. Even if Raph wanted him, damn it!

“Go wait on my bed, face down. Plant your feet and keep your ass high, do you understand? If you relax or let yourself down, I'll know, and there's nothing I hate more than an insincere apology.”

Of course, at another time, Raph would not have tolerated being treated like a toddler who deserved a spanking but this time, he got hard in his shell. He did a beeline to Leo’s bedroom and did as he had been told and waited. Raph's legs were starting to trembling from the strain of holding still when he felt the slap, not hard, but not gentle, either.

“You did it on purpose. Admit it!” Leo questioned, his voice clipped. 

“I… didn’t,” Raph managed to choke out. The slap landed on his ass again, stinging. 

“Liar. You let them mess with your face! You know it’s mine like your whole body!” Leo leaned over him to hiss in his ear. “You did it because you wanted me to claim you. Did you think I didn’t notice?”Leo bit him hard, taking him off guard and Raph yelped. “You were so jealous of Mikey and Donnie. You never stood being left-out. You could have asked me nicely, but of course, the soft method isn’t like you.” Leo let out a dark chuckle. “So you decided to antagonize me and force my hand into branding you.” Leo’s rough tongue licked all over the bitemark. “I will grant your wish, little brother, don’t worry.”

The leader bit him hard again, while his hand was fondling Raph’s swollen cock peaking from his tail. He could feel the moisture leaking from the slit. “I have to finish you before anything, but I won’t do anything before you admit it.”

Leo had released his hold and Raph was desperate to get some friction.

“Alright! I did it on purpose,” he shouted. “I know you get crazy when Mikey and Don get hurt. I wanted to know if you would act the same with me.”

“Why wouldn't I have?” Leo planted a kiss on his shell, petting it. It was Raph’s reward for being honest.“You are my brother, too.” 

He gave a hard pull on Raph’s throbbing cock and the trembling in his legs worsened. His thighs were moist, damp with sweat and fluids.

“Because you know...my temper...our fights…”Raph replied, his voice hoarse. “Don and Mikey...are less difficult.”

“Yeah...we’ve had many fights and you definitively have a temper…”Leo slapped him again. “But this isn’t the issue tonight. Those arguments are behind us. As the leader, I don’t play favorites. I love all of you.”

The hand stroked the sensitive flesh of his reddened butt, as an apology and Raph got dizzy from such a sweet gesture after the hard slap. It was almost as painful. And the words were hard to believe. How Leo couldn’t resent him?

“And let’s be realistic here, since when do I turn down a challenge?”Leo murmured seductively beside his ear. “Pony could be appealing when you want to enjoy a peaceful ride, but maybe I feel like taming a wild stallion, once in a while.” 

Leo’s hand grabbed his throat from behind, giving it an experimental squeeze and Raph’s hip buckled. 

“You did piss me off and lied to me,” Leo continued. “But I will give you a choice. Where do you want it?” Raph gulped knowing very well what ‘it’ means. But is that not what he wanted from the beginning? “I won’t damage your face more than that,” the leader warned.

“The… the ass…”Raph replied, his voice strained. He couldn’t believe what he was currently saying but he was far too aroused to pretend to be proud. “Just ya...would see it.” He flushed hard, glad Leo couldn’t see his face. Raphael could act like a badass lone wolf, the fact was in addition to be a softy, he was much shyer than his siblings.

“I love your way of thinking.” Leo grabbed his ass firmly, stretching the butt cheek. “And it’s a fine one you have. But we really have to do something with these self-esteem issues of yours.” 

Leo thumbed the head of his cock, playing with the slit at the tip and Raph came, shamelessly fast and loud, his hips jerking in reaction. The effort to have stay still to follow Leo’s instruction had left his legs jello boned and he collapsed on the bed. 

“I do hope you don’t think we are done already?”Leo asked, flickering his tanto between his fingers. Raph watched the blade dance gently in Leo’s hand. He wasn’t afraid a bit. First, he was too numbed in his afterglow for that, and second, he had wanted this. More than that, he welcomed it. And third, Leo could be a dominant, possessive bastard, he wouldn’t ever hurt his brothers too seriously.

“You didn’t get your punishment yet, or should I call it your gift?”Leo asked rhetorically. “You know you can’t back down, now after having provoked me that much.”

“Right,” Raph mumbled and he hid his face in the pillow. He still had some pride and he wouldn’t show Leo how much he was turned on by the leader’s dominating side.

He got his ass fucked so hard that when the tanto carved whatever Leo wanted to carve into the leather of his flesh, he was too numb and drained to feel pain and he passed out on Leo’s bed before getting to know what it was.

It was only with a mirror the next morning that he got to see. He had been carried back into his own bedroom, too knocked out by the pleasure and the shock to remember it. It took him a moment to realize what had happened. His sore hips and the sting of his ass was how he could tell it hadn't been a dream. Raph pulled off the bandage that his brother had carefully used to cover the wound he had made for only himself to see, hoping it wouldn’t be that bad. Mikey and Don harbored discreet branding that their own father didn’t even seem to discern. Raph only did notice out of jealousy. He flushed hard when he managed to put together in his mind what his brother wrote since the letters were backward in the mirror. But his brother had a very neat handwriting, even with a blade.

_‘U r beautiful. L.’_

* * *


End file.
